whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Princess Moon Fire: 13th generation Toreador Anarch spy.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. This is a character for Vampire the Masquerade 5th edition. I made this one much grimier than my previous posts. After this Lick I’m going to take the kid gloves off and dip into kidnapping, sex slavery, and murder. Just a heads up. Just read it first, monitor your fledgling, and use your best discretion. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Who Then: '''Jasmine Duke Amin. '''What Then: Exotic dancer. Where Then: Pumpkin town. When Then: August 13th 2011. After a long shift. Why Then: Sire thought see was skilled at the confidence game. Jasmine conned him into buying her an expensive pack of cigarettes and a cocktail. He never falls for that stripper trick. How Then: Jasmine’s Sire asked her if she would like to spy for him. He explained everything to her bluntly. If she said no, he was going to make sure Jasmine couldn’t remember meeting that him that night by using Cloud Memory. Who Now: Princess Moon Fire. It’s her stage name. What Now: Thespian Spy. Where Now: Pumpkin town. Occasionally goes on out of town runs. When Now: Current day. Why Now: Princess Moon Fire’s Sire is using her to collect information on his enemies. When the time is right, they plan on taking over Pumpkin town. How Now: Princess Moon Fire video tapes or audio records her shows. She puts people into compromising positions and black mails them later. Description: A Lebanese woman in her early thirties. 5’8” and dark brown skin. Her hair is chocolate brown with blond streaks, long, and flowing. She dresses in nice clothes to get better tips and to drop her clients IQ a few points. She is sleek and well muscled from dancing and being an outdoors type. She is really confident, but has a bit of a temper. She isn’t above walking in the room and kicking anyone in the crotch that is near her. All that being said, she is very forgiving and by the next day it’s like nothing happened. Clan: Toreador: Anarch Spy. Generation: 13th. Bane: Ugly is bad. Pretty is distracting. Sire: Brady “Magic Stick” Johnson. Attributes: Charisma '''3, '''Manipulation '''4, '''Composure '''2 '''Strength '''3, '''Dexterity '''3, '''Stamina '''2 '''Intelligence '''2, '''Wits '''2, '''Resolve '''1 Princess Moon Fire is always quick with a smile and knows how to keep a conversation going. When you buy her a pack of smokes and a drink, you actually think YOU wanted to do it. She isn’t good at keeping her cool and has been known to drop her heel into the crouch of anyone that touches the wrong spots. Years of playing the sitar and dancing have built up tight muscles and she moves gracefully like cat. She went to high school and keeps up by watching mystery, history, and geology shows on TV. It’s hard for her to stay focused and keep track, but being a ditz helps her get in close to her enemies. '''Skills Physical: Athletics 3, Brawl 1, *Craft 0 [], Larceny 2, Melee 0, Stealth 0, Survival 0, Princess Moon Fire likes to spend her time hiking and teaching children the sitar. She is always walking around the block or practicing her dance routines. She knows how to throw a punch or two from all the bar fights she’s been through. She got good at nabbing wallets and checking info before her clients could notice. Skills Social: Animal Ken 1, *Etiquette 2 Customers, Insight 2, Intimidation 2, Leadership 0, *Performance 3 Dancing/Sitar, Persuasion 1, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 3 Princess Moon Fire likes animals and has a cat named Smokey she loves dearly. She’s been in the customer service industry and knows how to wear a plastic smile like a grizzled McDonald's veteran. She doesn’t take any guff, just ask the last patron the tried to give her some. She’s top notch at dancing and playing the sitar and is an Elysium favorite. She’s gotten good at getting her way and has a few sells pitches memorized. She’s seen the worst of the streets and knows all the gossip going around. Princess Moon Fire knows that giving her clients what they want is more important than being right. Skills Mental: *Academics 1 Civil war, Awareness 1, Finance 0, Investigation 1, Medicine 0, Occult 0, Politics 0, *Science 1 Geology, Technology 0 Computers Princess Moon Fire passed high school and keeps up by watching the History channel, Mystery channel, and Science channel. She loves geology the most and really wants to go on an Archaeology expedition some day to the Pyramids of Giza. She is from the Middle East and likes to get caught up on her new land’s culture. Her Sire taught her how to pay attention while drunk and being distracted by a customer. It’s all in the details right? Disciplines: Auspex: ''' '''Heightened Senses, pg 249; Sense the Unseen, pg 249: Princess Moon Fire uses her heightened senses to keep tabs on patrons while working the pole and hanging out around the fire. Since she deals with every kind of creature of the night, she developed her third eye so she could see the invisible. This has been particularly useful against Clan Tremere and their local Chantry in Pumpkin Town. Dominate: Cloud Memory, pg 256: Princess Moon Fire always makes sure to wipe her clients memories while interrogating them. What they can’t remember won’t get them buried in the forest later that evening. Presence: Daunt, pg 267: When Princess Moon Fire isn’t in the mood, she isn’t above telling patrons to “get the fuck away from me!” Watching the patrons scatter is a favorite past of Princess Moon Fire’s bar keep. Predator Type: Scene Queen, pg 178: Free Specialty:Etiquette, '''+1 '''Dominate, +1 Fame, Feeding Flaw:Prey Exclusion:'''Own sub culture, Princess Moon Fire was a part of the scene well before her '''Embrace. She basically does what she did before. Her favorite customers know what she is and enjoy the Kiss. Advantages: Beautiful, pg 179: +2, Princess Moon Fire has great skin and shinny anime eyes. Her hair is very flexible and is able to be curled or straightened without too much effort. Fame, pg 186: +1, Humans in the club scene know Princess Moon Fire and love her! She could easily retire and do private shows for them, but her best sources of information are at the clubs. Heard, pg 189: +3, Princess Moon Fire hangs around three bands and goes to their shows all the time. She does free marketing and advertising for them in exchange for Vitae. Mask, pg 190: +2, Princess Moon Fire’s Sire got her a fake ID and SSN when she came to Pumpkin town. It should hold up against major scrutiny, but she doesn’t go around acting irrational either. Flaws: Hopeless Addiction, pg 179: -2, Cigarettes. Convictions: Slavery is evil, pg 172 → Anne Solomon Franklin: Girl she rescued from sex slavery during a spy operation. Got her a family through the local orphanage. Always aid a woman in need, pg 172 → Tina Karter Ohanna: Older woman she found at a battered woman's shelter. Helped her back on her feet and got her local singing gigs with her band buddies. None may control me, pg 172 → Wabbit: A rabbit that lives wild in her forested back yard. She tried her best to tame him, but couldn’t. He’s old and weathered with white, gray, and orange fur. Wabbit is really hesitant to approach anyone except Princess Moon Fire. Wabbit still doesn’t like to be picked up and pet. Wabbit will accept food from her hand. Ambition: Get enough dirt on Brady’s enemies to take them down for good. First, they are working on their local Chantry in Pumpkin town. Motivation at game start: Currently working on getting into a satanic cult infecting the artists of Pumpkin town. Princess Moon Fire is trying to hire herself on as “help” for the next major art event in town. She plans on recording everything and bringing it back to Brady. Humanity: 7 Blood potency: 1 Prelude: Working on that next. Have a good morning!, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character